


Silmarillion

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic enchantment of the Professor's  works… How many words were said about this, still more will be said…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silmarillion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Just have a touch to these white rustling leaves,

Let ever-growing forests swing,

Ships will gulp of a doping wind, -

White-shining lightnings in azure of seas.

It's not a tale for grown-up kids,

It's not a mode to flinch from your troubles,

It is the voice of discovered worlds

Calls the liberated to step on this way,

It is the stage of a majestic play,

Whisper of secrets that haven't been solved,

Cries of birdflocks, escaping from cold,

Grey mossy boulders at fork of the roads.

One, having ever just stepped outwards,

Drunk with the freedom unusual and grand,

Never disclaims from the fantasy lands,

Nearly well-known and strange at the same.

Thousands of lives had been lived in them.


End file.
